The Unknown Queen
by Dragonofthefourelements
Summary: There are dark fairies rising in pixie hollow... unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second attempt at a Fanfiction story…**

**This will be a Tinker Bell Fanfic… Still no annoying comments…**

**Appreciate you reading it.**

Everyone knows that with every child's first laugh a fairy is born.

But what if a child does not get the chance to enjoy their first laugh?

What happens then?

"Stillborn."

The word rang in the mother's ears.

What had happened to her baby?

"There was nothing that could be done. She's already gone."

"My sweet Nobella will never enjoy her first laugh?" she quietly asked

"No. I'm very sorry."

A strong breeze swept the tear off her face.

The tear rode the wind until it fell on an unsuspecting dandelion puff.

It turned black as if it had been stained.

The wind blew again and pulled a single seed with it.

As it swept through Pixie Hollow fairies of every talent awoke to see the new arrival.

The seed was flipped and Terrance, a dust-keeper fairy, poured pixie dust on it so it could become a fairy.

As the dust settled everyone gasped.

Looking at the dress alone everyone knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

The dress was jet black and torn everywhere. It had burned through in several places and did not have the shimmering light that most fairies bore.

Its inhabitant was even more frightening.

Her jet black hair contrasted deeply with her extremely pale skin. She was small for a fairy and looked frightened by the people around her.

Her eyes were intoxicating.

They were the deepest blue imaginable and they seemed to stare into your very soul.

Then Queen Clarian appeared.

She seemed to hold back a gasp as she saw the new arrival.

"Did you find your way alright?" the queen asked

"Does it look like I did?" she replied

"I suppose not… Let's see your wings then…"

Once she pulled them out everyone gasped once more.

Her wings were a deep and dull grey and had many holes burned into them.

But the most noticeable thing was what they lacked.

They lacked the warm glow that showed that they could fly.

But most importantly they lacked the unique design that each pair bore. It defined each fairy.

Queen Clarian threw the girl up in an attempt to help her fly.

Her wings were almost lifeless as she fell back to the ground with much force.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked as she began to pick herself off the ground.

The mushrooms appeared around her and fairies of each talent resentfully put up representations of their talents.

They approached her slowly, refusing to make eye contact with the broken fairy, and then backed away quickly.

She seemed to know what they meant as she slowly went up to the flower of the garden fairies.

As soon as she touched it, it burned into nothing.

Everyone gasped yet again.

The same thing happened to the other things she touched until the third time when she clutched her hands into fists and growled.

Then they all caught fire.

Everyone was completely dumbfounded.

"Well, since we normally name fairies based off of their talents and you don't seem to…" Queen Clarian began

"Have one." finished Vidia

"That we know of yet!" Tinkerbell defended

"You may name yourself." Continued the Queen

"My name is Nobella." She said

"Why?" Tinkerbell asked

"I don't know!" she got out before she began to cry


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my newest Fanfic**

**Novella's POV**

"Tinkerbell, will you and a few of your friends help find her a home until we can figure out what Nobella's talent is?" asked the Queen

"Absolutely! Who would like to come?" she asked

"I'll go" Silvermist said

"Me too!" exclaimed Rosetta

"Count me in!" said Fawn

They swept me away to the edge of the tree.

I saw the wheels start to turn in Tinkerbell's head as she asked "How is this going to work?"

"I guess that a few of you just fly to the ground with me…" I said

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my body pull off the tree and slowly descend.

Soon enough I was back on the ground.

I looked back up at the tree and asked "I was up THAT HIGH?"

"Yes…" Fawn said

"Some fairy I am… the only fairy who's afraid of heights!" I mumbled

"So… where would like to go?" asked Silvermist

"The ocean if I could…"

"Sure, but there are no homes there…" she began

"I'll figure something out." I stated

"So do you want to fly? I could get you some Pixie Dust…" Rosetta said

"NO! No dust! It wouldn't help anyways…" I grumbled

"I hope you can run well then!" Fawn replied

"Let's see…" I said

**Time Slip!**

As it turned out, I was pretty good at running.

I could run just as fast as they could fly so we made it to the beach in no time.

"So then… are you set rosebud?" asked Rosetta

"I should be fine." I said

"Just call if you need us then…" Tinkerbell said

"I will." I assured her

For some reason, I felt relieved when they left.

I found so many things there.

Even though I had never seen them before I could name them all.

There was a paperclip, a ring, and a small children's book titled "Good Dog Carl"

And for some reason that felt important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of my newest Fanfic**

**Novella's POV**

**Please REVIEW!**

I slept well that night.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard Silvermist whisper

"Umm…" Fawn began

"I'm up…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see the same group that escorted me to the beach.

"God I HATE MORNINGS!" I complained

"Hate mornings? That's like hating SUNSHINE… actually it IS hating sunshine." Someone said

"Umm… hello invisible person…" I said sarcastically

A beautiful black girl walked forward, "That was me." She said, "I'm Iridessa."

"Well hello Iridessa, I'm Nobella." I stuck out my hand to shake hers but she hesitated.

"Or not…" I mumbled as I pulled my hand back dumbly

"Don't be rude Iri! Shake her hand!" Tinkerbell said irritably

"It's ok; I know that I'm…" I trailed off for lack of a proper word

"Anyways, are you ready to find your talent?" Tinkerbell asked enthusiastically

"I have no talent! All I can do is burn!" I exclaimed

Tinkerbell bit her lip, "Is that what it's called?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"We've never seen that before." Said Rosetta

"Fire?" I asked

"Can you do it again?" asked Fawn, "Because that might be your talent…"

"It's not a talent, it only destroys…" I mumbled

"Could you do it again though?" asked Rosetta

"I don't know…" I said

"Here fire this…" Tinkerbell held up a leaf

"It's called burn, but whatever…" I said

I focused all of my energy at the leaf but nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Tinkerbell murmured

"Maybe you have to touch it…" Fawn suggested, "That's how you burned the representatives…"

I grabbed the leaf out of Tinkerbell's hand but nothing happened.

I threw it down in my fury and began to walk away, clenching my fists.

"Wow!" everyone behind me exclaimed

I opened my fists and turned around and saw…

Nothing, absolutely nothing to get excited about.

"What?" I asked

"Gone…" Iridessa whispered pointing to where the leaf had been

"How'd you do that?" asked Fawn

"I don't know… I just…" I clenched my fists again but the new leaf I was focusing on didn't catch fire.

"Ug!" I exclaimed in my anger

The leaf and several others caught fire.

"Great!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Not only do I make things catch fire but I can't control it either!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you if you have read all of my stories!**

**I like this one best so far… but please also read 'Zuko's Soulmate'!**

**This is in…an Unknown's POV!**

**Ooooh…. **_**Mysterious! O_o**_

_**Dun, Dun DUN!**_

I looked to the messenger nervously running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked

"A new Fairy, Miss, She looks exactly like you!"

"Then the day has finally come that I meet my other half." I said as I began to smile cruelly

"One problem…"

"What?"

"She's not like normal Never Fairies; Kaely barely lived after trying to overshadow her… It was almost exactly like when you tried to overshadow the Queen."

"Is she Queen yet?" I asked

"No… but…"

"Then shut up!" I yelled as I backhanded her across the face.

With tears in her eyes and a red mark from where I had slapped her she said, "Yes, My Queen."

"Do you need backup? The dark spirits are…"

"No. I doubt I should include anyone else, these family affairs are nasty things."

"Ok then…"  
"Where is she?"

"On the beach, near Pirate's Cove."

"Ready the Shadow Horses, Maya"

She hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, my apologies, Queen Nobella."

I smirked.

It was a wonderful thing, to be queen.

To be the unquestionable ruler.

It was a feeling my dear friend Nobella, the half of us that got to have a body, while I, her other half, got to rot as only a shadow, along with all the shadow halves of fairies, would never get to feel.

I, and all of the other Unknowns, were so much more powerful then they, and yet they ruled. Where was the justice in that?

I would bring us justice. All I needed to do was have her say the wrong thing, like all my predecessors had done. Then the Fairies would all die and we could take over their bodies.

But right then I had an appointment with my other half.


	5. Chapter 5

**So… this is before the last one…**

**It's a little confusing but I wanted to introduce the Unknowns before I went straight to this….**

**So… do you understand?**

**K… good… Nobella's POV (The real one… not her Unknown counterpart)**

I walked along the beach, still a little bummed about me flunking out of talents.

_The Queen…_

I could barely hear the voice over the ocean waves but it was definitely there.

Fear struck straight to my heart and I froze.

I didn't want to turn around to let whatever it was know that I could hear it.

_Are you my Queen?_

I was furious thinking that she was mocking me.

Two nearby palm trees burst into flame.

She laughed.

I turned to see a faint black smoke.

"What are you?"

Her smiling face soon turned into a scowl.

_Never-Fairies can't know about us. We're going to have to fix this…._

"And how exactly does this get fixed?" I asked mockingly

_Like this…._

She quickly became my shadow and it darkened.

I felt her trying to influence me, trying to make me swim into the dark waters to drown.

My legs began to walk me towards the water.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried

She didn't answer but I felt the truth in her thoughts.

_No choice… forced… die or obey…_

Her thoughts were scattered and few but the message was clear.

Someone was after me.

_Doing you a favor, worse with the Queen…_

_Queen Clarian? _I asked in my mind because I was beginning to choke on the sea water.

_Nope, Queen Nobella…_

_That's me!_

_She's your shadow half, all of the rest of us, we're Unknowns, almost dead, from Stillborn's souls._

_I'm sorry._ I said

I meant it with all of my heart.

It wasn't her fault, the way she is.

She screamed as if I had burned her.

I got back control of my body then and walked back to the shore.

She appeared from my shadow.

"How'd you do that?"

"What?" I asked

"Look at me!"

She was fainter than before, almost fading out.

"Compassion, wasn't it"

"I don't know" I replied

"Compassion is weakness!"

"No. It's strength that others give you."

"Then why did you do that to me? I just tried to kill you!"

"You were trying to protect me, and I know what it's like to be seen as bad because of what you are."

"I didn't want it from you!"

"It didn't matter… Just let me help you up."

She gave me a strange look and said, "I guess you're right…"

She took me hand.

Then something amazing happened.

As I began to help her up the glowed with a golden light.

When she was all the way up she was real.

She wasn't a fading shadow at all.

She was a water fairy.


End file.
